ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Endgame!
Vilgax has invaded the Earth and once friends who became enemies must reunite to stop him. Plot: Bellwood where an entire armada of ships float in the sky and they are lead by Vilgax himself. Vilgax: People of Bellwood and the Earth: I am Vilgax and I have come to your planet to finally conquer it. Thanks to your little civil war, your world is defenseless and if you want to continue living then I'd suggest you surrender to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Back down on the city's streets where Rook, Gwen, and Ben hide in an alley. Rook: Curse us! Because of our war, we left the Earth defenseless. Ben no longer has his Omnitrix and most of the Plumbers have been divided or injured. We were all fools. Ben: I guess this is a bad time to say I told you so right? Rook: Is this really the time to jest, Ben?! All of this was your doing! Ben: What, how? Rook: When you attempted to destroy Vilgax because he ruined your reputation and your pride. Now the Earth is doomed. Ben: Me?! If you didn't come after me with your Repairmen group in the first place... Gwen: Both of you shut up! Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is you got that? Right now we need a plan if we're going to stop Vilgax. Rook: You are right Gwen, but what should we do? Gwen: Don't ask me. Ask Ben. He's the one who can pull off the impossible with odds like this. Rook: Yes, but he is usually the one who causes them. Ben: Why don't you take off these cuffs, Rook and let's go. Rook: No! You are now captured so you are going directly to a containment cell. The Repairmen shall handle this. Ben: Are you crazy? Most of them are bad guys and will turn on you in a heart beat rather than help you all fight. Rook: Perhaps, but we can also play at the fact that many of them have tried to conquer Earth and I doubt that any of them will let Vilgax take it over. Khyber is on our payroll so as long as the money flows then he shall stay loyal to us. Ben: You got it all figured out don't you? Rook: Yes we do. Let us go, Gwen. We have a world to save and Ben needs to go in a cell where he belongs. Ben: You'll regret this. Rook: Perhaps, but I am doing my job. Rook then grabs Ben by the collar of his shirt and then escorts him to Mt. Rushmore where he will be kept for the time being. Drone: My lord, your plan was a brilliant one: starting the civil war, getting the people to turn against Ben Tennyson, then finally coming into conquer this pathetic planet. My lord, you are a genius. Vilgax: Yes I am aren't I? Vengeance will be all the more sweeter. Ben Tennyson has been nullified and the Plumbers disbanded. No one can possibly stop me this time. Back at Mt. Rushmore Rook and Gwen finally have brought Ben to Azmuth. Ben: Your HQ is Mt. Rushmore? Why didn't we think of that? This war would have ended a lot sooner. Rook: Again with the arrogant tone. Ben: Okay, Rook, that is it, I have had it with the insults. Listen I actually took to heart when you said those things about me back at that warehouse with Professor Paradox and I am sorry okay. Gwen: Wait ,when was this? Rook: Last week, Gwen. Gwen: You didn't capture him? Rook: No I did not. Gwen: Why? Azmuth: Isn't it obvious, Gwen? Rook still has feelings for Ben as a friend and could not bring himself to do it. Am I right, Rook? Rook: Yes, sir. I am sorry. Azmuth: Don't be, Rook. It's not your fault. Anyone could hesitate like that. Rook: But I am a Plumber, sir. I should not have. Gwen: Right now that doesn't matter, Rook because remember Vilgax is trying to take over the Earth again. Ben: What is this, Gwen? Like the twentieth time Vilgax has tried to take over the Earth? Just let me go, Rook and I'm more than happy to make it the twenty-first defeat I've given Vilgax. Rook: Again the famous arrogance of the infamous Ben Tennyson. You are staying here in a cell where you belong. While Gwen, myself, and the rest of the Repairmen will handle Vilgax ourselves. Ben: Now you're starting to sound arrogant, Rook. You need me out there. If I just had my Omnitrix then... Rook: No! No Omnitrix and no you are not helping! Once Vilgax has been defeated then you and the rest of the Breakers will be put on trial for your crimes. Then you will be sent to the Null Void. Ben: You wouldn't? Rook: I would and shall. Let us go, Gwen. Gwen: Right. Rook and Gwen leave the premises and Ben is left alone with Azmuth. Ben: Can you believe this, Azmuth? Rook needs me out there and he's being too dang pig headed. Azmuth: Yes, just like you. Ben: What? Azmuth: When you were a child, Ben and even at times into your teenaged years I thought you weren't worthy of the Omnitrix at times. During this war and what you and Max were willing to do to usurp us, I still believe it. Ben: But look what you guys are doing. You're pushing yourselves like your some kind of hit squad. Azmuth: We are suppose to bring peace, Ben and we never over step over boundaries. All of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't push yourself. Ben: What's that suppose to mean? Azmuth: When you fought Vilgax, Ben. You wanted to destroy him. You almost crossed a line and this isn't the first time. Ben: That was different. Azmuth: No it was not different! Kevin Levin is your best friend and you were so caught up in trying to kill him. I over looked that because Gwen managed to save Kevin herself and kept you at bay. Then of course there was your exploit in Undertown six months ago. Ben: That wasn't me! I was under Sublimino's control. Azmuth: Maybe, but Rook told me how you knew exactly what you were doing and that you enjoyed it. Ben: He told you that? Azmuth: Yes he did. Ben: Okay fine I admit it. I did like being the bad guy for once. There was nothing holding me back and I had complete freedom. Although after I snapped out of it I also felt nothing but huge regret and shame. Azmuth: You did? Ben: Yeah I did. You know I joke around not because I'm just some kid, but because in the line of work I'm in, something like this might happen. Maybe if I look at everything as a huge joke then it doesn't seem so grim anymore. Azmuth: I never knew that about you, Ben. Ben: Well now you do. Back on the streets of Bellwood now are Rook and the rest of the Repairmen minus Harangue and Jimmy. They are all fighting to repel Vilgax's forces, but they are not fairing well at all. Sir Morton: Stand here and now, Repairmen. I'm not going to let an alien squid faced monster take over my planet. Billy Billions: Yeah whatever. Pyke: We aren't doing so well here, Rook, we need to fall back! Rook: No, we must hold our ground here and fight. Vilgax: Rook Blonko, you are beginning to sound like Tennyson. So defiant and even in hopeless odds you won't give up. Rook: That is one of the few things Ben and I have in common. Vilgax: Yes, but soon you'll have two things in common and that is you'll both be dead. Go, my minions and eliminate them all! The drones begin attacking in full force now and the Repairmen are beginning to fall with Ben and Azmuth watching the whole thing. Ben: I have to get out there, Azmuth. Azmuth: No you can't. Ben: This is the fate of the world, Azmuth, you can send me to the Null Void when this is all done. I won't fight you. Azmuth: No, I mean you can't go without this. Azmuth shows Ben his Omnitrix. Ben: My Omnitrix. Azmuth: Yes now go save your planet. Ben: I'll need help. Azmuth: The rest of the Breakers will be set free as well. Go now. Ben: Thanks, Azmuth. Ben transforms into Big Chill and heads strait back to Bellwood as fast as he can, but soon Azmuth is joined by Paradox. Azmuth: You finally came, Paradox. Paradox: I did, Azmuth. What's your plan? Azmuth: If Ben and his friends can defeat Vilgax, then I'll tell you. Back on the streets then the Repairmen are being forced back by Vilgax's forces, but Rook is determined to continue on. Gwen: So what's the plan, Rook? Rook: Honestly, Gwen, I have no idea. Ben: Lucky for you, Rook, I have an idea. Ben finally makes it in and begins to freeze all of the drones on the streets and then he lands next to Rook and Gwen, then he reverts to his human form. Rook: Why are you here and what are you doing with your Omnitrix? Ben: Azmuth gave it back to me so I can help you. Rook: Why? Ben: Because you need me here. Rook: Doubtful. Ben: Oh yeah, well when I got here you guys were running away so... Gwen: Will you both shut up! Listen we are all going to have to work together now. Rook, you need to stop with this new dark and loner personality and Ben you need to stop being so arrogant all the time. Ben: Yeah and listen, Rook, I know I messed up and betrayed you and everyone else, but I want to fix it. Once this is all over then I won't fight you anymore. I'll give up my Omnitrix again and go to the Null Void and if you want I'll stay there for the rest of my life. You were my partner and my friend and even though you're a total wet blanket most of the time, I want to fix it. What do you say? Rook: That may have been the most selfless thing you have ever said. Very well then, Ben. Yes you too could be a goofy, egotistical, unaware... Ben: I got it. Rook: I am not done. As I was going to say though, you were my friend as well and it is high time this war came to an end. Gwen: That's what I wanted to hear. Now shake hands and hug to cement your friendship. Ben: I'll shake hands, but no hugs. Rook: Agreed. Rook and Ben then shake hands with one another. Gwen: There isn't that better? Rook: Yes. Ben: Okay then let's get down to business. I got a plan, but we'll need a distraction. Rook: You got one. Let us go, Gwen. Gwen: Right. Ben then transforms into Fourarms to fight some of Vilgax's drones head on and Vilgax gets a look at it. Vilgax: Ben Tennyson? I thought you were in chains by your own comrades? Ben: I got an early parole, Vilgax. I wanted to be the one to send you packing. Vilgax: You won't win this time! I've spent too much time on my grand scheme to finally have you destroyed! Vilgax leaps off his ship and attacks Ben head on with him having full intention of finally destroying his arch nemesis. They match each other in skill and strength as they fight hand to hand with one another. So then Ben decides to become a different alien and he chooses XLR8 which he hopes his speed will give Ben an extra edge. However even with Ben using his speed to attack Vilgax on all sides, it doesn't give him the edge needed. As Vilgax uses his mighty arms to thrust Ben into a wall where the shock reverts him back to his human form. Ben: Okay that hurt. Vilgax: Really? Then tell me how this will feel. Ben tries to use his Omntrix, but Vilgax grabs Ben's wrist just in time then lifts him up. Vilgax: Ben Tennyson you are a bit out of practice with that Omnitrix. Ben: Cut me some slack, Vilgax, it's only been six months since I've used it. Vilgax: Yes six long months of waiting and planning on your inevitable defeat. Rook: I am afraid not. Rook uses his Proto-Tool and launches a grappling rope and wraps itself around Vilgax's arm. Rook: I thought that I was the distraction, Ben? Ben: Got to learn how to improvise, Rook. Rook: Hmm, I think I missed you accidental slip ups which you cover up with word play. Ben: Yeah and I think I missed you over analyzing everything. Vilgax: How touching. Two friends reunited and now you can die together. Max: Not so fast, Vilgax. Now get your claws off my grandson. Soon the Breakers begin coming in to help the Repairmen fend off Vilgax and Max even helps Rook to help Ben escape. Max fires a blaster at Vilgax's hand which makes him drop Ben. Ben: Thanks, grandpa. Max: No problem, Ben. Rook: Yes now defeat him please. Ben: No problem. Ben then transforms into Waybig and then grabs Vilgax in his giant hand. Vilgax: No! Not again! Ben: Yup you guessed it. Ben then hurls Vilgax into deep space where Vilgax screams and curses Ben for doing so. With Vilgax gone though, his forces all soon begin to retreat and leave the planet in droves. Then Ben reverts back to his human form. Max: Well done, Ben. Rook: Yes, well done. Ben: Just doing my job and Rook like I promised, I'll come along quietly. Ben extends his hands as if someone was going to put hand cuffs on them. Rook: No, Ben. I am man enough to know I was wrong. You are not going to the Null Void and I am prepared to offer all of the Breakers amnesty. Max: Amnesty? Even if it pulls through, how are we suppose to trust each other ever again? Azmuth: I believe I have a solution to that problem. Max: Which is? Azmuth: This. Azmuth holds up Sublimino's watch and he activates it. Soon Rook and Ben are on patrol and are riding around in Rook's Proto-Truck. Ben: (Yawn) I am so bored, Rook. We haven't had a mission in the last week and a half. Rook: Indeed. I almost wish some universe altering conundrum would end this boredom. Ben: Want to get a smoothie? I'll buy. Rook: That does sound delightful. Ben and Rook seem to now be back where they started before this whole war even began. Soon now on Galvan Prime is Azmuth and Professor Paradox. Paradox: Your plan was a brilliant one, Azmuth. Azmuth: Yes of course it was, Paradox. I used Sublimino's own equipment to erase not just their minds, but the minds of every single being on Earth. No one will remember this war and everything was set up to make it seem that the past six months never happened and will never happen again. Will you make sure of that, Paradox? Paradox: You have my word, Azmuth. This horrible occurrence shall never happen again. Azmuth: Yes so it looks like this war came to an end by never beginning in the first place. The war is finally over and no one but Azmuth and Paradox knows about this, but as to make sure this never happens again, Sublimino was captured and put in a Plumber holding cell. Although he is very confused as to why he is here. Sublimino: Just what the heck am I doing here? THE END! Trivia: *Azmuth and Paradox are now the only people in the galaxy that know of the Civil War. *Rook and Ben found themselves back where they started. *Gwen and Kevin are a couple again as they too do not remember anything. *Most of the villains are either in jail again or back where they started before the war began. *The base at Mt. Rushmore is once again closed and the Plumer facility under Max's store was rebuilt. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War Category:Series Finales